


Toupee or not toupee

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Don't listen to them Jasper, F/M, Getting Together, Hush - Freeform, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, I believe you, Jasper Sitwell is innocent, Kittens, actually just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has a crush on Maria, Merlin and Arthur help him get a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toupee or not toupee

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this took me a while but I WILL be done by November. I will consider it good practise for NaNo. Also Lit coursework.

Maria Hill was admittedly not the most beautiful woman in SHIELD; she didn't even make the top ten ‘It would still be worth it if they killed me’ agents of the year. (Of course that had more to do with the fact that she would have personally eviscerated anyone who had put her name down.)

Yet, to a certain SHIELD agent, Deputy Director Hill was the most beautiful, confident and amazing person he had ever seen. She was funny and smart and strong, her laugh rarely heard but full of mirth and her her smile so small but so welcome.

So Sitwell had a crush, okay so he had a giant crush that made it seem like Phil only ‘liked’ Captain America but Maria was a billion miles out of his league. She would never want to go out with him; she could go for anyone in the agency, and probably someone with more hair.

One day, as Sitwell was leaving a staff briefing that he had spent trying not to stare at Maria; inspiration struck him like a bullet to the head. Or a kitten to the leg.

Merlin had been running away from Arthur when he ran straight into Sitwell. As the blond kitten closed in Merlin decided that the only way to go was up. He dug his claws in and climbed up the agents trousers like there was no tomorrow.

Poor Sitwell twisted and grabbed at his suit, trying to dislodge the kitten but it was no use. Then Arthur caught his other leg and climbed up to join Merlin. The black kitten jumped up to Sitwell’s shoulder and then onto his head.

At that exact moment, Maria left the conference room to see agent Sitwell with a fury kitten in the place of a bad toupee. Now Maria had noticed Sitwell on more than one occasion and she was well aware that he had a crush on her.  Seeing him with the kittens using him like a climbing frame, she just couldn't help herself. He looked like he was wearing the world's worst wig. She supposed that f the kittens liked him, he must be worth a shot.

“Agent Sitwell, I presume that you have an explanation for this situation?” Maria asked raising an eyebrow. Sitwell paused.

“Um, well, you see. I just...” Maria stopped him.

“Why don’t you tell me over dinner tonight?” Sitwell almost passed out and it took him what seems like a year to process the thought.

“That would be great, I mean sure.” Maria smiled. “I’ll drop by your office around 6. OH and Jasper?” The agent looked at her eagerly; Merlin still perched on his head.

“Maybe leave the wig at home.”


End file.
